Two Worlds! PREVIEW!
by Fa-Bre-alous
Summary: A preview of a story that focuses on Life after Brawling but mostly focused on Fabia's life. With plenty surprises! this is just a preview so tell me what you think. . This story has a compilation of scenes from different chapters Im sorry if you think its confusing its just a preview. REVIEWS PLEASE MAKE A VOTE FOR THIS STORY'S SURVEY! THANK YOU!
1. Chapter 1

Two Worlds: Preview

By Breanna Smith-Weatherall

Enjoy! Remember there are a compilation of scenes from different chapters of the REAL/Full Story i wanted you to read certain parts WHICH IS WHY ITS CALLED A PREVIEW! :P

If you don't like my story then don't fucking read it. I'm ask for any disrespectful reviews I just wanted to try out something new and I know that the characters aren't the way they suppose to be but Its a fiction its my story im sorry you mad get over it find another story to like and btw if u hate the story so much then don't sit there and talk shit about it and then add it as your favorite so swerve with the BullSh*t. I hope you enjoy it :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hi I'm Fabia Sheen I am 19 years old and I'm from planet Neathia. You may remember me from season 3 of Bakugan? Gundalian Invaders? The Neathian Princess? Mhm, yep that's me. I have also made special appearances in the first half of the 4th season as well. I'm queen of Neathia now and since I'm 19 I want to go to college which is why I decided to sneak and move to Earth for the next 4 years. (well I also moved back to Earth because i want to attend a public college and not be stalked by paparazzi.) I am a first year college student aka Freshmen. Today is the day I move in with my first roommate, A great friend of mine, Shun Kazami. Yeah I know very awkward but Julie had a roommate and Marucho's parents charge me too much to stay with him, $900 a month, wow what the fuck. So it was either Shun or Dan and Dan is a slob hopefully Shun isn't the same.

"Whoa these bags are killing me." Fabia groaned as she got to the front door of a dojo. She dropped all three bags and a suitcase and stretched her arms.

"I _did_ ask if you wanted me to carry them for you." said a guy standing behind her wearing a green v-neck shirt with a white button up over the shirt khaki pants and brown boots and his silky black hair swayed with the light breeze.

"and I _did_ say I didn't need your help. k? thank you." she replied turning her nose up and grabbing her bags. "now hurry up and open the door Shun!"

Shun smirked at her and chuckled. "yes your highness." he winked and slid open the door for her letting her go in before him.

"please don't call me that I'm not on the throne." she said placing her bags in the corner of the hallway. "now can you please show me to my room?"

"its straight ahead to the right or if you change your mind..." Shun began to say and moved closer to her as she backed against the wall, leaning towards her with one hand against the wall, and his other hand lifting her chin. "...my room is available." he said with a smirk.

Fabia narrowed her eyes. "Or not."she pushed past him with her shoulder grabbing her things she headed down the hall Shun watched as she walked away with not a smile on his face then he turned around and disappeared.

* * *

**Tokyo Train Station**

"Excuse me! Ow! Sorry. Can I get through here please?" Said a 22 year old Russian woman making her way through a hectic crowd trying to reach the exit. Suddenly she tripped over somebody's suitcase and fell flat on her face. A guy was walking by and noticed her. He gasped. "Excuse me miss are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine thanks." the woman said sitting up wiping her face.

The man held out his hand and smiled. "Let me help you up beautiful."

"No thanks." She politely said with a beautiful smile.

"Please let me help you up, you must be hurt." He replied.

"No thank you sir honestly I'm fine."

"...but." He moved his hand closer to her.

She looked at him quickly without a smile on her face and slapped his hand away from her. "I said no thanks." she stood up and walked away.

He stood there with a blank expression.

The woman finally exited the building. She stood outside the station with a huge smile on her face. _"I haven't been here for 4 years. I wonder how Dan, Shun, Julie, Marucho, and Runo are." _ She thought in her head and began walking down the street.

"Ugh Mom I told you to stop playing that crappy music it's hard for me to study!" Said a 19 year old brown haired guy opening his bedroom door.

"I apologize Dan, but I have also told you if you can't deal with what I do in _my _house then move out. And what the hell are you studying for? School doesn't start until monday." Said his mom cutting off the radio and leaving out the living room.

He rolled his eyes and slammed the door. "I need my own crib." Dan said flopping on his bed. About 5 minutes of staring up at the ceiling Dan heard a horn beeping and some voices coming from outside so he looked over to the right where his window was. He stared at the window for quite a while trying to feed in on what was being said outside.

_**"Thank you so much Sharon for bringing Kami back." **_said one older feminine voice from Dan's window all the way across the street.

_**"Oh no problem at all Ann its the least I can do. She's grown up so fast I almost couldn't recognize her. Hahaha." **_said another older feminine voice.

_**"Yea she's 21 now she has been out of town to attend college,"**_ Dan quickly sat up and ran to the window and squinted his eyes a bit to see a woman and next to her a light-skinned girl with jet black hair her bang swooped to the side of her left eye with a jean romper on that fit nice and tight on her model shaped body she wore orange wedge heels to match the orange flower pattern design on her white mini short sleeved jacket. Dan's jaw dropped.

_**"but she's here for summer vacation."**_ Said the woman next to her.

_**"That's great to hear, oh dear I have to go pick up my kids from daycare now I'll see ya around some time, bye!" **_the lady in the car said.

_**"Alright take care Sharon. Bye!" **_the lady next to the girl said as they both waved at the lady driving off they turned around and headed into the house. Dan kept his eyes on her until she disappeared in the house. _"Who is she? What was her name? Caury? Sammy? Kandi? Damn. I gotta see her. I want to meet her." _This was running through Dan's mind. He layed back down in his bed staring at the ceiling.

8:24 p.m.

Shun sat on the rooftop of his dojo with his eyes closed meditating. The moon shined brightly on his jet black hair. His silence was interrupted by a feminine voice.

"SHUUUUUN!?"

He slowly open up his eyes to see Fabia below standing by a tree looking around for him. He said nothing and just continued to look at her.

"Where the heck did he go?" Fabia said scratching her head. She looked left and right and still no sign of Shun. She sighed. "Oh well?" She said and turned around getting ready to head back in.

She looked up to the roof and gasped shockingly.

Shun, still looking at her, lifted an eyebrow. "Oh so I'm that creepy looking now?" He said frowning slightly.

"What no of course not Shun. You surprised me I forgot how...weird you are." Fabia said. "Anyways I need your help." She said turning her face away.

Shun continued to look at her.

"Please Shun..." Fabia pleaded politely with a smile on her face.

Shun closed his eyes and smiled, then he got up and jumped off the roof and in front of Fabia. "What is it that you need help with, Fabia?"

"I need you to take this to Julie for me." She said holding out a pink wallet with a heart on it.

Shun's smile quickly faded. He looked at the wallet and back at Fabia. "..."

Fabia sighed. "Come on Shun I would do it but im tired and you know where she lives besides you are always full of energy."

He stayed quiet.

She stepped closer to him. "Shun? Please?"

He grabbed the wallet slowly, Fabia smiled and turned around to go back inside. Shun whispered something and Fabia barely heard it, she turned her body halfway looking towards Shun.

"What you say Shun?"

"Don't leave me..." He said a little bit louder with a sad face expression. His shiny copper orbs looking into her Green eyes.

She blushed lightly. _"aww Shun." _ She said in her head but she tried to play it off as if she didn't care, turning back towards the door. "I won't Shun." She said shutting her eyes.

"You promise? I don't want you to leave."

Fabia opened her eyes slowly still facing the door.

"...yes Shun I promise."

"Thank you Fabia." He said smiling and silently vanished.

She stared at the ground **"Don't leave me..." **kept repeating in her head. _"What made him say that? Have someone left him before? Maybe it happened too many times to him before. That look he gave me. He looked hurt. It almost made me cry." _ Fabia squeezed her eyes shut. She felt really bad for Shun and was determined to know why Shun thought she would leave him. She slowly walked into the dojo and slid the door shut.

"HAHA! WHAT GIRL NO WAY! WHAAAAT! SHUT...THE...FRONT DOOR! PFFT HAHA!" Said an 18 year old tan skinned girl with her silver hair tied up in a ponytail. Rolling around in her bed laughing loud. Her roommate which was a 20 year old from New Vestroia her name was Mira. She was sitting on the floor with a laptop in front of her in the room they shared. She looked at the girl with such irritation. "Really Julie?! I have papers to type do you mind?"

Julie froze up. "Hold on a few minutes Runo I'll call you back later." She looked at Mira and smiled. "Mira wanna do me a favor?"

"Oh my gawd, no Julie I'm not making you anything to eat I'm not brushing your hair and I'M NOT DOING YOUR LAUNDRY BEING ROOMMATES WITH YOU IS LIKE BEING ROOMMATES WITH A 5 YEAR OLD CHILD!" Mira slammed the laptop shut and stormed out the room leaving it on the floor.

Julie was left with a shocking look on her face. She slowly picked up her cellphone and started dialing numbers she held the phone to her ear. "HEEEEEY GIIIIIIIRL! YEA SO LIKE I WAS SAYING..."

Mira, downstairs in the kitchen, poured a glass of lemon iced tea. "Damn Julie is annoying i never wouldve thought she would be this irritating." Mira said under her breath.

* * *

The russian girl continued down the street. _"Hmm this street doesn't look familiar." _Shesaidlookingaround. She walked past a comic book shop and saw two grown guys arguing over comic book characters.

"Dude Shadow the hedgehog is way better than Sonic. He's always kicking Sonic's ass." The first dude said.

"Really bro?! Shadow a pussy! He be attacking Sonic when Sonic ain't looking. Sonic can kick Shadow's ass he does all the time! The fuck you mean bruh?!"

She walked by quickly. She kept walking until she got to a Club called Kittenz. She looked at the bright pink lights and the picture of a sexy cat chick with pink lingerie and pink high heeled boots. She smiled happily and went inside the building but was suddenly stopped by a security. She gasped.

"How old are you lady?" Said the security.

"I'm 22 years old." She said with a smile on her face.

"As you can see, the sign says '25 and older' so step off little lady come back in 3 years." He said and slammed the door in her face.

The young woman walked away slowly. "That was rude." She said silently and kept walking. Its been 1 hour and she was getting tired and weak. She saw a near by bar and headed towards it. She sat on the entry stairway and leaned against the rail slowly closing her eyes she drifted off to sleep.

Shun stood in front of Julie's house he reached his hand out to ring the doorbell but surprisingly the door swung open and out popped Julie.

"SHUUUUUN!" She hopped on him wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. "ITS BEEN YEARS!" She said excitingly with her face close to his.

He turned his head. "Ew Julie your breath stinks," Julie frowned.

"And you, Dan, and I were just at the movies yesterday...get off me. Please." He continued.

She jumped off of him. "Oh we were hahaha oops I forgot."

Shun held up her wallet. "Here you go. Uh...I found it in Dan's car.

Julie took her wallet and kisses it. "Thanks Shun you're awesome you know if you want you can-"

"Goodnight." He said smiling and walking away.

Julie's jaw dropped. "Seriously!? Well goodnight to you too!" She slammed the door.

* * *

9:58pm

Fabia just finished eating orange chicken and fried rice. She got up and went near the back door and saw a huge beautiful meditation garden there was a beautiful waterfall in one are, trees and plants planted perfectly. "Woooow." She went outside and walked past plenty roses of all colors. "Smells nice back here and the garden lights are very beautiful shining on the plants." She had a look of amazement on her face. "I guess I'll sleep here if shun doesn't mind hehe." She chose a grassy area and laid down. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Mmm the grass is so soft." She said laying on her back. She opened her eyes to look at the beautiful night sky. The moon shone brightly in her eyes. Memories of her running around in the field as a child came to her mind.

**Flashback 10 years ago**

**"Wheee!" Said a ten year old Neathian princess playing in the field with an 8 year old Neathian boy both of them holding bubble bottles."LOOK RAFE WATCH THIS!" She said and blew a huge bubble.**

**Rafe laughed. "Coool! My turn!" The young boy blew a bubble but it was small. He watched as his small bubble popped. He looked at the princess and frowned dropping his head. "I just wanted to impress you I'm sorry Princess Fabia." Rafe said.**

**Princess Fabia gave him her bubble stick and smiled. "Here take this don't blow right away take a slow deep breath and blow nice and slowly."**

**He nodded and did exactly as she said. He slowly blew the bubble and it was bigger this time. Watching his bubble float into the sky he smiled brightly. "Wow you're the bestest friend ever Princess Fabia!" He hugged her.**

**She hugs him back. "Thank you and you are the bestest friend ever too Rafe."**

**End of Flashback**

Fabia was fast sleep.

• • •

Shun walked into the dojo. "FABIA I'M BACK!" He said with a smile. He looked towards the kitchen and headed towards it. "Fabia?" He saw nothing. So he went to her room. He knocked on the door. "Fabia? Are you woke?" He turned the knob and slowly peeked in "Fabia..." Again he saw nothing. His smile faded as he closed the door. He walked slowly around the dojo. _"She can't be gone. Her stuff is still here." _He said in his head. He noticed that one of his doors were open. It was to his meditation garden. He lifted an eyebrow and went out to the garden. He kept walking until he got to the grassy area. Shun looked at Fabia and smiled sitting next to her. "Thanks for not leaving me." He whispered and layed down close to her and fell asleep.

* * *

Saturday 8:45 a.m.

"ALICE!...ALICE!..." exclaimed a young 18 year old girl with aqua blue hair tied up in two ponytails.

The Russian girl slowly lifted her eyes to see a pair of turqoise eyes staring her in the face. "Runo? Runo? Is that you?" She asked still half sleep.

"Yes its me silly. What are you doing out here?" She asked kneeling beside her friend.

"RUNO!" Alice hugged Runo making her fall to the ground.

"Haha hey girl I missed you." Runo said hugging her back and sitting up with Alice still against her. "Ok Alice you can let go of me now."

"No not yet." Alice responded, eyes closed, smiling, her head against Runo's breast. She slowly moved her hand and planted it on her breast and squeezed it a little.

Runo's eyes popped wide open. "ALICE GET OFF ME!" Runo screamed out.

"Ok sorry." Alice said getting up quickly. "How long have I been here? What time is it?"

"Its 8:51 am and i really don't know I was riding with Julie," Runo said and pointed at the red car. "She just picked me up from the airport."

Julie raised down the window and blew her horn. "HEEEEY ALICE WHERE THE FUCK YOU BEEN BABEZ!" She said with her high pitched voice.

"JUUUUULIE!" Alice was especially happy to see Julie. She ran to Julie's car while julie jumped out of her car with her arms open to hug Alice. Julie's arms wrapped around Alice's neck, and Alice's hands around Julie's small waist.

"I missed you soooooo much Alice!" Julie whined.

"I missed you as well Julie." Alice replied running her hands up and down Julie's waist and slowly one of her hands ran down to Julie's butt, she cupped her butt cheek hanging out from under her short shorts.

Runo got in the passenger seat of Julie's car ignoring what was going on.

Julie giggled. "I see." She moved Alice hand and let go of her. "Come on we going to my place to get Mira and Alice you can freshen up there too. We going to Dan house later on today for our Bakugan Battle Brawlers Reunion." Julie said getting into her car and starting it up. "AND PUT YOUR SEATBELTS ON!" She screamed.

* * *

30 minutes later

Julie pulled up in her driveway and parked her car. Everyone got out. "MIRA OPEN THE DOOR!" Julie shouted out.

Runo looked at Julie. "Bitch it is never that necessary to scream when you have a doorbell. Ugh you haven't changed one bit."

Mira opened the door. "Oh my goodness. Alice. Hi. How are you?"

"Hi Mira I'm fine." Alice smiled and held out her arms for a hug.

Runo grabbed Mira and pulled her aside. "Don't let her hug you she perving." Runo whispered.

Mira looked at Alice and smiled and let them inside. "I'm going back to sleep wake me up at 1." Mira replied rubbing her eyes.

"No betch you getting up at 10." Julie said.

"Julie i'm not playing i'm serious, you kept me up all night yelling on the phone. Please just let me get my rest." Mira said politely and went back to the room.

Julie rolled her eyes. "Well Alice the bathroom is down the hall to the right."

Alice nodded. "Would any of you ladies like to join me?" Alice asked joyfully.

They looked at each other and back at Alice. "No!" They all said at once.

She frowned and turned around slowly heading to the bathroom.

Runo went into the living room and turned the tv on. "Wow Julie this place isn't so bad." Runo told her.

"Thanks so let me ask you something." Julie said sitting next to Runo.

"Sure go ahead."

"Do you still love Dan?"

Runo looked at Julie and turned her head. "Idk I mean I think about him from time to time but..."

Julie wrapped her arm around her shoulders.

Runo continued. "I broke up with him because it wasn't working out between us. I wasn't feeling the love at all.

"So what? You two are just going to stay friends?" Julie asked her.

"...Yeah." Runo finally said. "I guess. If he was to get in a relationship I'd be proud of him."

Julie shook her head. "Runo?"

"Yes Julie."

"GIIIIIIIRL YOU IS OOOOOUT!" Julie shouted out while laughing.

"But I'm serious Julie, I can't be jealous. I was never ready for a relationship to begin with so I can wait until I'm ready again." Runo got up and walked away.

Julie rolled her eyes. "LAAAAAME!" She got up and went to the kitchen.

* * *

Fabia slowly opened her eyes to the beautiful sun shining on her big green eyes. She yawned and rolled to her side and saw Shun right next to her. She gasped and blushed. _"Shun..is so cute when he is asleep. But why the hell is he that close to me." _ Fabia's face expression changed into a look of irritation.

"You snore in your sleep."

She looked over at Shun knowing that it came from him. His eyes still closed laying on his back. "I do not." She said.

"Its not loud though," Shun said slowly opening his eyes and turned his head towards her. "I actually think its cute" He winked.

Fabia quickly turned away. "Yea, well whatever. I'm going to go take a bath. And please don't follow me." She said sitting up.

"No worries, I respect a woman and her privacy unless you asked me to come with you." Shun said gazing at the clouds.

Fabia stared blankly at Shun. "Okay then see ya in a few I guess." She stood up and headed for the door to the dojo.

Shun layed there after he heard the door slide shut he smiled.

* * *

Alice sat in the bath._ "I feel...so lonely...why can't I find someone to love me. I thought maybe one of these girls would've felt the same way I do about them." _ Alice lowered her head as she continued thinking.

**Flashback: 5 days ago Moscow, Russia**

**"You need a man in your life Alice." Said her Aunt Claire.**

**"No I don't! Men are rude, aggressive, and dirty. I choose to be with women because they are passionate and they understand how another woman feels. Unlike men they are always there to comfort me when I'm alone. They don't hurt me like men did to me."**

**Her Auntie looked at her with a sad expression.**

**"You remember David? He hurt me, he hit me, and he kept forcing me to have sex with him when i didn't want it. I've been raped by his friends and he allowed them to do it. I can't allow myself to be hurt any longer." Alice said with tears running down her face.**

**End of Flashback**

Tears rolled down her cheeks. "I don't want to be hurt anymore." She said silently and continued to bathe herself slowly.

* * *

35 minutes later

Fabia came out the bathroom wearing a yellow and pink tube top with white jean shorts and yellow ankle low chuck sneakers "SHUN! WHAT TIME ARE WE GOING TO BE MEETING UP AT DAN'S HOUSE?!"

She waited for a response but heard nothing.

"SHUN!"

Still no response. She went to the meditation garden but no sign of Shun. So she went outside the front of the dojo and still no sign of Shun. Her face expression went from relaxed to irritated.

"Human men these days..." she went to her room and locked her door behind her. She turned around and screamed. There he was sitting on the open space of her window.

"Really Shun?! WHAT THE FUCK?" Fabia said.

Shun frowned. "Quit swearing at me."

Fabia stared coldly at Shun. "Why are you in my room!?"

"Technically this isn't your room since its my dojo." He said winking with a smirk on his face.

"Errrr...GET OOOOOOOOUUUUT!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Shhhh." Shun responded. "You're going to make your voice hoarse."

"I DO NOT CARE!"

"Please come sit next to me and enjoy the view of the stars."

"Oooh you'll be seeing some stars Kazami!" Fabia said dashing towards him with her fist out. But before she could strike him he grabbed both her wrists and laid her on the bed leaning over her bringing his face close to hers with that charming smile on his face. She lightly blushed looking into his golden brown eyes. She snapped out of his gaze and struggled to get loose. "Shun let me go."

"Why do you wanna wrestle?" He jokingly asked.

"Why are you in my room?" She asked him trying her best not to look at him.

"What's wrong?" He lowered his head closer to her ear and whispered "I just wanted to surprise my queen." And planted a small kiss on her cheek and quickly got up away from her.

She blushed crimson red. "Eeeewww!" She said acting like she didnt like it.

Shun went towards the direction of the door.

"Wait Shun." Fabia silently said.

He froze up at the door with his hand on the door knob.

Fabia looked toward the window. "Yesterday...why did you tell me not to leave? What made you think that i would leave you?"

Shun stayed silent he didnt even turn around to look at her.

"I mean..." she sat up. "Has it happened to you before? Did someone leave you by yourself?"

He slowly closed his eyes and turned the knob letting his self out of her room, he closed the door behind him.

A vein bulged on her forhead. _"Seriously he just leaves without a word."_

She sighed and dropped her head.

11:45 pm

* * *

Dan sat on his bed on facebook with his cellphone reading his old messages from Runo:

**March 4, 2013 5:48p.m**

**Runo MizzHaos Misaki**

**Daaaaaan! hi buddy! :D I made it to Korea safely. Wyd?**

**March 4 2013 10:56 p.m.**

**Runo MizzHaos Misaki**

**Look I know you're upset and I know you still liked me but I had to end the relationship i just wasn't ready and it wasn't working out between us :/**

**March 14, 2013 3:45 a.m.**

**Runo MizzHaos Misaki**

**Dan I miss you I really I can't wait to see you again in Augus **

**March 20, 2013 12:17 p.m.**

**Runo MizzHaos Misaki**

**Hello?! Why the fuck aren't you replying?! ):**

**March 21, 2013 2:34 p.m.**

**Daniel TooSmooth Kuso**

**Hey Runo what's up?**

**March 21, 2013 3:00p.m.**

**Runo MizzHaos Misaki**

**Took you long enough and nothing much just studying. Dan are you mad at me for what I did?**

**March 21, 2013 3:08 p.m.**

**Daniel TooSmooth Kuso**

**...**

**March 21, 2013 3:10 p.m.**

**Runo MizzHaos Misaki**

**Well are you? I said sorry. :/**

**March 21, 2013 3:12 p.m.**

**Daniel TooSmooth Kuso**

**I'm not mad I just don't give a fuck anymore...**

**March 21, 2013 3:34 p.m.**

**Runo MizzHaos Misaki**

**:/ ok...i miss you**

**March 21, 2013 4:53 p.m.**

**Runo MizzHaos Misaki**

**-.- hello?**

**March 21, 2013 7:21 p.m.**

**Runo MizzHaos Misaki**

**Fine ignore me idgaf! :'(**

Dan closed his facebook and put his phone in his pocket. He looked out the window and saw the girl from yesterday. He smiled and left out his room.

He walked pass the kitchen and to the back door he quickly opened it and exited out. He slowly walked across the street and stood by her gate. She was reading something on her phone and didnt notice Dan.

"Excuse me." Dan said politely catching her attention.

She looked up and smiled. "Hello there...can I help you with something?" She asked.

"Hi my name is Daniel, you can call me Dan. I uh kinda noticed you yesterday and you are very beautiful. I stay across the street. I just wanted to get to know you. If you're not busy."

She stood up and stood at the gate in front of Dan with a gorgeous smile she was about 3 inches shorter than him. "Thank you, nice to meet you Dan. My name is Kamira you can call me Kami or Me Me."

"Nice to meet you too, Me Me." He said with a charming smile that made her blush and giggle.

"Are you new here Dan? I don't remember seeing you around." She asked.

"We just moved here in December from Bayview, California in the US." He replied.

"Oh nice. Do you like it up there?"

"Yea its a really nice city. You should let me take you there someday."

"Maybe I will. You want something to drink?" She asked him.

"No thank you I'm fine." He said looking into her beautiful Gray eyes.

"Well would you like to come in?" She really liked Dan and was willing to get to know him. She opened the gate for him to enter.

"Sure. Your mom doesn't mind does she?" He asked walking through the gate.

"Of course not come on I'll let you meet her." She held on to Dan's hand. "You have some soft hands Dan."

"Oh thanks haha." Dan said as they got in the house. He looked up, down, and all around with awe. "Wow its looks very nice in here."

"Yeah my mom kept this house for 18 years and it still looks great. Moooom!" Kamira pointed at the couch in the living room. "Dan you can take a seat if you like."

"Ok thanks." He said and walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"I'll be back." She said leaving into the next room.

Dan sat there and looked around the beautiful living room. The shiny golden chandelier hung from the ceiling. She had a nice hd plasma screen tv mounted on the wall in front of the couch. It was just a beautiful living room setting. A few minutes later Kamira came in with her mother by her side.

"Oh my Jimmy got older." Said her mom adjusting her glasses.

"Mom this is Dan from across the street in the orange and brown house." Kami introduced him. "And Dan this is my mom. I'll be right back." Kami said heading into the kitchen which was across the hall.

"Oh hello Dan you can call me Ann or Mrs. Lee." Her mom said as she sat beside Dan.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Lee." Dan said politely shaking her hand.

"Likewise Dan, I thought you were a friend of hers from middle school wow you are really handsome, you have some really nice brown hair, and your eyes are a sexy brown color," Ann slowly held on to Dan's hand. "Oh my goodness you have some really soft hands."

Dan smiled at the fact that Kami's mom was hitting on him. "Thanks haha."

As soon as Ann started running her hands up Dan's arm Kami walked in. "Ok I-MOM OMG STOP IT!"

She said and quickly sat between Dan and her mom scooting her momma over with her hips.

"I apologize Kamira, so Dan please tell us how old you are." Ann said.

"I'm 19." He said with a straight face.

"Aww cute." Kami said. "Wanna go upstairs?"

"Uhm...sure." Dan said standing up.

Kami held his hand and she led him upstairs to what use to be her room.

* * *

Alice put on some black skinny jeans a cute red choker halter and some white ankle boots. She came out the bathroom. Still feeling sad she planted a confident smile on her face and went outside sitting on the stairs. _"I just need to stay positive. So there isn't someone here to love me. I won't be here long I'm leaving after the Reunion. I'll find someone back in Russia."_ She thought in her head. Runo looked out the window from Julie's window. "Julie, there's Alice, she sitting on the stair." She said pointing at Alice.

"Pfffft she can stay out there, grabbing on my ass she lucky I didn't slap her." Julie said wearing a purple clubwear dress and silver heels, legs crossed sitting on her bed polishing her finger nails.

Mira gave Julie a shocking look. "Alice touched your butt?"

"Girl yes! In my head I'm like What the Fuck." Julie answered.

"She was rubbing on my breast." Runo said looking back out the window. "I don't want to be quick to assume but Alice must be lesbian. I thought she liked Shun though."

"I thought so too, turns out the bitch is crazy as hell." Julie said.

"How is she crazy?" Mira asked.

"Cuz she GAY!" Julie said

"Leave her alone Julie." Runo told her and left out the room and went outside to sit with Alice.

Alice looked at Runo smiled and dropped her head. "Hi Runo. I apologize for how I came on to you earlier. I just...I thought...well i missed you and Julie so much I just wanted to know if you two were feeling the same way I was feeling."

"Pffft girl you is out. Hell naw we don't feel that way. We ride penis not vagina." Julie said out of no where in the door way.

Alice's eyes begin to water up. She tried to hold them back but they were clouding up her eyes.

Julie went on. "I mean so your gay what makes you think we gay too just because you are? Nah and uh my boyfriend Billy told me to tell you to keep yojr hands off me. Yea i told him."

"Julie shut up!" Runo shouted out.

"What? Ain't my fault she can't control the men she use to date." Julie said.

At that moment the tears fell down Alice's cheek.

"JULIE!" Runo screamed. "KEEP TALKING BITCH I'LL SHOVE MY FOOT SO FAR UP YOUR ASS YOUR GONNA NEED SURGERY TO GET YOUR SHIT OUT OF YOUR STOMACH! TRY ME!" Runo stood up and got in Julie face. "I'd shut the fuck up if I were you."

Julie rolled her eyes. "Both of you skanks can walk to Dan house. Goodbye!" She said shutting and locking the door on Runo and Alice.

"Who cares. Come on Alice we can go to Dan house now." Runo said wiping some of Alice's tears.

"But where do he live?" Alice said sniffling.

"...i have no idea. Oh wait I bet Shun still stay somewhere around here. You remember Shun?" Runo asked her.

"Of course i remember Shun." Alice said with a smile as they begin to walk.

"Yeah Shun was awesome wasn't he?" Runo said starting a conversation.

"Yes he was i enjoyed watching all of his battles. He was always nice to me too."

"I'm sure you liked him. I mean he is pretty cute don't ya think?"

"Hm...I liked Shun he was like a brother to me. Others may have thought we had something going but it wasn't like that at all." Alice said smiling.

"...oh." Runo said and they continued walking.

* * *

"What are you studying up in college?" Dan asked Kamira as he walked around her room looking at pictures of her and her family hanging on the walls.

"I'm studying to be a nurse." Kami answered sitting on her bed.

Dan turned around slowly and smiled. "Oh really?"

Kami smiled back and nodded. "Mhm."

Dan begin to walk towards her.

She blushed and kept talking. "I'm going to be doing training sessions in real hospitals like taking care of sick and injured people, giving them medicine, giving tests, " before she could finish Dan, with one knee against the bed, leaned in and brought his face close to hers.

She looked into his eyes and finished her sentence. "And other things."

"You going to be my nurse?" Dan silently said to her.

"Yes." She whispered as they both brought their faces close and into a kiss. She wrapped one arm around the back of his neck and her other hand running through his hair. Kissing deeper he pressed against her slowly laying her back. He ran his hand up and down the side of her thigh and stopping the kiss he went to her neck and begin kissing and sucking on it. She silently moaned as she felt his hand slide under her short black dress opening her thighs a bit more. Now kissing her down to her chest he rubs on her lace panties feeling on her wet pussy. She moaned and slowly moved her hips up and down. They stopped for a minute and stared into each other's eyes they can tell how much they really wanted each other. He kissed her on the lips passionately and pulled the top of her dress down revealing the top of her breast and her black bra he kissed the top of her breast aand pulled the bra down some more. Her little brown nipples hard he begins sucking on it. She ran her fingers through Dan hair.

"Mmm...Dan? Dan?" She moaned silently.

"Hm." He looked up at her.

"I want you Dan." She said reaching down pulling at his belt.

He gave her a sexy smile and whispered in her ear.

"I want you too baby."

He kissed her deeply pulling off her panties. She takes his shirt off revealing his abs and his muscles. They continued making out and undressing each other making every moment feel like paradise.

* * *

29 minutes later

Alice and Runo made it to Shun's dojo. "Wow it still looks the same." Alice said gasping as she approached the door.

"Well what are ya waiting for? Lets go see Shun." Runo said sliding open the door.

They stood in the door way looking around. Alice came in followed by Runo and they both walked down the halllway and into a huge room with well-lit torches and 2 tables. "That's strange..."Runo said as she stood with her arms crossed.

Alice looked at Runo. "What is it Runo?"

Runo walked towards a huge window and touch the glass. "Hmmm...normally when entering Shun's home he would have booby traps set. But this time there isn't."

"You two coming into my crib like its a mall." Said a familiar voice they was frightened for a second until they immediately turn and see Shun standing there.

"SHUUUN!" both ladies said at the same time.

"Aha kinda loose on the slang there Shun." Runo said to Shun.

"Eh I try..." He said and began sipping on his bottled water. He looked through the corner of his eyes and saw Fabia coming towards the side of him.

Alice gasped suddenly, her eyes widened as she looked at the sight of the blue haired beauty who was now standing next to Shun.

Fabia looked at Shun in a serious expression.

He slowly turned his head towards her with his eyes still planted on her and his bottle still held tilted in his mouth.

She put her hands on her hips. "Um hello we need to meet at Dan's place Shun." Fabia said and pulled at his arm.

"Oh my! Who is she?" Alice delightfully asked.

Runo scratched her head. "Yea Shun, mind introducing us?"

Shun was about to speak. "Uh-"

Fabia looked at them and smiled. "Hello girls my name is Fabia Sheen..."

Before she can finish introducing herself Alice zoomed to her and placed Fabia's hands into hers. "My dear Fabia you are the very most beautifulest woman on this planet to have reached my sight." Alice said with such passion.

Fabia looked at her with amazement. Shun looked at Alice like 'what the fuck'.

Runo just stood there waiting for something else interesting to happen.

Fabia broke the silence. "Who me? I don't think I'm that beautiful. I mean-"

"Nonsense i know true beauty when I see it." Alice said bringing Fabia's hand to her lips and kissing the top of it. "Please call me Alice."

Fabia blushed. "O-oh." Fabia was quite speechless. A vein bulged on Shun's forhead.

Runo chuckled."So like...is that your girlfriend, Shun?"

"No!" Fabia immediately said.

Shun shut his eyes. "Pffft I wish." He mumbled so low that no one could hear.

Fabia coldly stared at Shun and back at Alice. "So uh nice to meet you Alice, and." She looked over at Runo.

"Oh haha I'm Runo Misaki. It's very nice to meet you Fabia." Runo said with a friendly smile.

"Ahh Runo the legendary Haos Brawler I heard you were partnered with the Great Tigrerra." Fabia said.

"Yes. That's me."

Alice quickly caught Fabia's attention again. "My dear Fabia will you…please let me…love you?" Alice said gently grabbing hold of Fabia's small waist making her blush as she came close to her face.

"Uh…ok sure." Fabia said with a clueless smile.

"Hold up. She can do that, but I can't?" Shun whispered to Fabia.

Fabia again gave him a cold stare.

Alice was amazingly shocked. "Oh my gosh! Really?" Alice pulled her into a close passionate hug. "I will never leave your side. I'm going to love you forever."

Runo was kind of glad that Alice was finally happy but she was worried that Fabia might not feel the exact same way that Alice does for her. She didn't want Alice to be hurt.

Fabia smiled at Alice. And looked up at Runo and Shun. "So are we all walking to Dan's place together?" She asked with Alice now cuddled onto her arm.

"Yes we are." Runo answered. "But doesn't Dan live a few miles away? He's too far away isn't he?"

"Dan stays like a few blocks away from me." Shun told her as he lead them out his dojo.

"Oh wow...I never knew." Runo said.

"From what i heard, you and Dan had a tight relationship." Fabia said.

"Well we have been friends for a long time..." Runo said not wanting to discuss her and Dan's two month relationship.

Alice looked at Runo, she knew something was wrong.

After 15 minutes pass they make it to Dan's house and Runo being super happy to see Dan runs to the door and knocks on it. After a minute his mom answers the door. "Well hello brawlers. Welcome please come in and have a seat." She said smiling brightly.

They all entered the house. Runo sat at the couch by the window. Shun sat next to Fabia and Alice. Shun looked over at Alice, who was still cuddled on Fabia's arm and her head on her shoulder, he smiled. "Hey Alice?"

"Hm." Alice looked at Shun. "What do you want?" She asked with a slight attitude.

"You wanna share?" He asked winking with a smirk on his face.

Alice gasped. "Back off she's mine!"

Fabia slapped herself in the forehead.

"…Ok." Shun said. "Where's Dan?"

"I have no idea he left out earlier today and didn't say where he was going." His mom said walking through the t.v. room where they were all seated. "Anyone hungry? Thirsty?" Ms. Kuso offered.

"May I please have some water." Fabia asked kindly.

"Yes of course, I'll be right back." Ms. Kuso said and headed to the kitchen.

"Guys I'm having strange feelings that Dan doesn't really care about me anymore." Runo said.

"Why do you feel that way. Of course Dan cares about you a few days ago he and I were talking and he was mostly talking about you." Shun said to Runo.

Runo blushed and smiled brightly. "Really! What he say?!"

Shun smirked. "I don't know."

Runo's smile faded. "Dude..."

Dan's mom came in with a glass of ice water and handed it to Fabia. "You must be a new member sweetheart. What's your name?"

"My name is Fabia Sheen. Pleased to meet you Mrs Kuso." Fabia introduced.

"Nice to meet you too Fabia." Dan's mom said.

Alice wrapped her arms around Fabia's neck. "And she's all mine!" Alice happily said.

Shun rolled his eyes.

"Oh my! Well aren't you lucky Alice? I'm quite jealous." Dan's mom said giggling. She looked over at Shun. "Hey handsome how have you been? Looking like your beautiful mom. What's been going on Shun?"

"Not much just..." He looked at Fabia and smiled. "Babysitting."

Fabia narrowed her eyes at him. "Shut your face." She told him.

Dan's mom laughed at the two. She can see that her and Shun have a chemistry. She looked out the window across the street. _"What is that boy doing."_ She thought in her head. She knew where Dan was but just didn't want the others to know.

* * *

Kami moaned loudly as Dan was pounding in and out of her. "Oh shit!" She moaned gripping onto the bed sheets with one hand and the other hand running up and downDan's butt.

Dan groaned silently he knew he was goin to cum soon. He began sucking on her neck. Then he sucked her nipples.

"Daaan!" She moaned out now digging her nails into his back.

His dick throbbed in her, the beautiful sound of her moaning his name made him get so close to cum. He couldn't hold back any longer he finally came. He suddenly slowed down to a complete stop.

Kami and Dan stared each other in the eyes for a minute. "God you are so beautiful." Dan told her.

She blushed. "Thank you Daniel and you are so sexy." She giggled and smacked his ass.

They both laughed and he kissed her deeply again. After he finished kissing hernhe picked up his phone to check the time which was now 3:54pm. "Oh shit!"

"What? What's wrong Dan?" Kami asked.

"Nothing the brawlers are expecting me we having a reunion." Dan explained while he began getting dressed.

"Brawlers?...Wait you don't mean-"

"Yep the Bakugan Battle Brawlers." Dan finished her sentence.

"Oh my gawd. I knew you looked familiar. YOU'RE DAN KUSO THE FAMOUS PYRUS BRAWLER!?" Kami said sitting up in the bed with the blanket covering her up to the top of her breasts.

"Haha yeah that's me." Dan said winking at her. He stood up. "So you wanna come?"

"Hell yeah...OMG i had sex with _THE _Dan Kuso. OMG IM DATING _THE _DAN KUSO! OMG IM MADLY IN LOVE WITH YOU EVEN MORE!" She said pulling at his arm.

Dan laughed and leaned towards her kissing her gently on the lips. "Get dressed."

"Mk." She got up and put her clothes on. After 4 minutes they both were ready and they headed down the stairs.

"MOM! I'll be back me and Dan are going to the Brawlers Reunion across the street." Kami told her as she led Dan to the front door getting ready to leave out.

"Wait were you two having sex?" Her mom asked.

"Goodbye mom." Kami said as they both left out. Her mom stood there in complete silence.

* * *

"Fabia is so crazy about me she stares at me 24/7." Shun said and smiled at Fabia.

Fabia looked at Shun and shook her head. "Why are you sitting there telling that fantastic ass lie?" Fabia said.

"Ugh just ignore him." Alice said turning her nose up and snuggling closer to Fabia.

Suddenly Dan walked in. "What's up guys."

Runo got up and gasped. "DAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

And then Kami came in behind him holding his hand. Runo sat down slowly "And some new chick." She mumbled and planted a fake smile.

"Oh wow it's the brawlers in person!" Kami said excitedly.

"Hello beautiful." Shun said smiling at her.

"Really Shun?" Fabia said punching him in the arm.

"What? You jealous?" Shun teasingly said to her.

"AS IF!" Fabia exclaimed.

"Dan I didn't know you had a sister." Runo said. It got quiet. Runo folded her arms and looked directly at Dan and the girl next to him.

"Ahem ok first of all Runo, " Dan started off. "She is not my sister so…what the hell?"

"Yea I'm his girlfriend Kamira nice to meet you." She said with a friendly tone.

"Interesting. I'll be in the kitchen if anyone needs me." Runo said getting up and heading to the kitchen.

Kamira looked at Dan. "She's nice."

Dan chuckled. "Yea she is. Everyone I would like you to meet Kamira. She's my girlfriend. She's really excited to meet you all."

"Hey I'm Shun Kazami Dan's best friend. Nice to meet you." Shun said with a smile.

"I'm Fabia Sheen. Pleasure meeting you Kamira." Fabia introduced herself with a cute smile that made Kamira smile.

"Oh the pleasure is mine…you're so hot." Kamira said winking at her.

Shun lifted an eyebrow.

Fabia blushed. "W-well thank you." She was completely speechless.

Alice's jaw dropped she looked at Kamira. "Well my name is Alice…and Fabia is mine." She said pulling Fabia closer to her.

"Wow you're very beautiful Alice. I love you're brown eyes." Kamira said with a sexy smile.

Alice smiled back. "Thank you Kamira."

"This is some bullshit." Shun mumbled turning his head away.

* * *

WELL EVERYONE THIS WAS JUST A PREVIEW OF WHAT I HAVE IN STORE FOR MY NEW HIT BAKUGAN SERIES: TWO WORLDS. LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF IT. SHOULD I CONTINUE? DO YOU LIKE IT? Remember I only put up a mixture of scenes into one preview so tell me what you think ARE U READY FOR THE FULL STORY? WHICH IS COMING SOON September 15th PLEASE DONT FORGET TO TAKE MY SURVEY ON MY PROFILE I HAVE 3 OF THEM THE 1ST ONE IS POSTED uP THIS WEEK UNTIL SUNDAY SEPTEMBER 1ST THE SECOND ONE WILL BE POSTED UP ON THAT SUNDAY UNTIL THE 8TH THE 8TH IS THE LST POLL SO PLEASE VOTE IF U WANT ME TO MAKE CHANGE TO THIS STORY


End file.
